The North City Budokai
by Mutsunokami
Summary: Ever wonder what happens elsewhere on Chikyuu while Goku and the guys are off on their adventures? Here is something you never hear about...


Tenkaichi Budokai The 1st Tenkaichi Budokai of North City 

Author's Note: This takes place not long after Goku is killed in the fight with Raditz. 

"Is everything ready, Mr. Sano? I want this first tournament to go without any problems." 

"Yes, sir. The invitations have been sent out, sir. We have received affirmatives from almost   
all the fighters you wish to attend. However, how do you expect HIM to respond to the invite?" 

"That is none of your concern. I know what his reaction will be. You are dismissed."   
The attache leaves the office. Mayor Tunache of North City just stares out the window. This   
Tenkaichi Budokai will be the best ever. 

***** 

Out in the countryside, a young man called Ryo Hayabusa practices in his dojo. His katas   
are performed gracefully and he ends them with a flash of his aura. He bows once to the shrine,   
then walks over to the open shogi. He picks up the letter from the stand and looks it over one   
more time. Ryo looks out to the distant mountains, nods his head, and heads to the house to   
pack. 

***** 

In a small, pink house on the outskirts of North City, one of the competitors readies   
herself for battle. 

"Let's see now. Pink battle swimsuit? Check. Ribbons on arms? Check. Rose in hair?   
Check. Cooly! I'm ready for battle! When does that silly event start, hmmm... Oh. one week   
from now. Oopsie! *teehee!* Well, at least I know what I'll look like!" And so, Princess   
Rosebud, formerly of the Fighting Princesses, gets herself ready. 

The author sweatdrops and moves on. 

***** 

On a chilly training ground far to the north, a red-haired girl can be seen training in her own   
unique fighting style. Many logs are balanced around the grounds, along with the occasional   
boulder. Shannon "Claymore" MacLeod is far from normal, you see. She is apparently Scottish,   
and is a bit unusual in that she likes baseball. Shannon picks up her Louisville Slugger, an 8-foot   
long iron-banded oak log, takes a few practice swings and swats a boulder into the distance. 

*Tenkaichi Budokai, here I come!* 

***** 

A lone figure walks down the road towards North City, sparking with electricity once in a   
while. All manner of wild animals give him a wide berth. This is Raiden, a humorless man wearing   
a conical straw hat and monk's robes. He had also received an invitation to attend the new Tenkaichi   
Budokai, and he was going to show them all just what the greatest student of the Elemental School   
could do. 

***** 

Storm Tiger was happy. That scared most people who knew him. He was happy because   
he was just given the chance to show all the world that his fighting art, the Ferinar Style of Cat Fist   
Martial Arts, was superior to any other art. That is what any red-blooded, sharp-toothed humanoid   
tiger would do in his place. Right? 

***** 

Julianne Freyz did not know what to do. She is uncomfortable in crowds, but wants to advance   
in the art. She understood that to advance in the martial arts, one had to fight opponents. Well, what   
is a four-armed girl to do? She took a thinker's pose, one arm cradling the opposite arm that is   
supporting her head, the lower two arms folded on her lap. Hmm... 

*Why not? I could sure use the money, and the experience.* 

***** 

Dreu felt like he could be in over his head. Here he was, an Arlian, hopping from planet to   
planet so he could fight the best fighters he can. Next thing he knows, some guy with his arm wrapped   
in a cast gives him a letter and instructions on how to get to this...'Tenkaichi Budokai.' Well, he did   
want to fight only the best. Looks like he will get that chance. He walks off toward his space pod,   
ignoring the stares people are giving him. 

***** 

Loud laughter rang out throughout the cavern. "Hahahahaha!! So, the old man wants me   
to attend this Tenkaichi Budokai he's gonna have, eh? Shouldn't disappoint the S-O-B. I'll come,   
ya ol' fart, then I'll win yer little tournament and laugh in yer face! Bwahahahaha!! I, Katsuragi the   
Eternal, will win!" 

Storm clouds begin to gather over North City. Soon the Budokai will begin. 

***** 

Note on Power Levels:   
Ryo Hayabusa - 520   
Princess Rosebud - 280   
Shannon MacLeod - 490   
Raiden - 600   
Storm Tiger - 620   
Julianne Freyz - 450   
Dreu M'alk - 230   
Katsuragi - 1300 

Power levels are low enough that almost all the fighters will rely mainly on physical attacks. Each   
fight will be roleplayed by the DragonballZ RPG by R. Talsorian Games. 


End file.
